


Snow

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of play and relaxation between two lovers.  Sam and Dean enjoy the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rl4sb4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rl4sb4eva).



He was tackled to the ground, landing hard in the snow pile, his breath white patterned in the cold air.

He tried to roll away but strong hands held him down. He laughed up at Dean and then cursed as a handful of snow was dropped on his face.

"Dean!" he protested shaking his head to dislodge the snow. Looked up into sparkling green eyes. He grinned and brushed his fingers over Dean's lips. Wrapping his hand around Dean's head he pulled him down until their lips met, Dean's body splayed over his own, warming him.

"Love you," he whispered.


End file.
